Surviving the Night
by Dig Digital Dog
Summary: Months had passed since Lucemon's defeat. One by one the group are somehow traveling back to the Digital World. Now seperated and being hunted down, they have to find a way to find each other, and stop the lies that have been spread.
1. Blood Red Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, well, it wouldn't be a kids show.

Now that that's out of the way, read on.

EDIT: Chapters one and two have been combined. If you pay attention to the beginnings after each dotted line break, you should be able to figure out how much time has passed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Months had passed since Takuya and his friends had managed to stop Lucemon from destroying the Digital World and all of their friends who made their home there. Life had gone back to normal for the six of the kids, them still retaining their friendship that had been created in the time spent on the adventure. Kouji and Kouichi had been trying to get to know each other better, catching up on important events and any other brotherly things that they needed to know. Takuya and Tomoki had been spending a lot of time on the soccer field, the goggle-wearing brunette more or less teaching the younger the basics. Izumi would make a point to be a cheerleader for the two while they played, Junpei bringing snacks and drinks for a half time break.

Days had gotten colder, jackets and long sleeves needed if one didn't want to catch a cold. The brown eyed leader of the group had finished running an errand for his parents, on his way back home with a plastic bag hanging off of one wrist. Shoes crunched as he passed over packed snow on the sidewalks, a thick red and black jacket protecting him from the piercing cold wind and tidbits of snow that fell from the dark grey clouds above. Goggles were pulled down over his eyes to keep them protected and him able to see.

Takuya let out a sigh, clenching his hands inside the pockets of the jacket. Even with his gloves and the jacket, the tips of his fingers were starting to get cold. The straps of the bag didn't help much either, only letting the nippy air get at his wrist. He turned a corner, the memory of how he had almost gotten ran over my a truck on his way to the train station still fresh in his mind. The corners of his mouth drew upwards into a smile, a small laugh leaving him. Looking farther up the path he had chosen for himself, Takuya stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. The familiar black form of Cerberumon stood before him, blocking Takuya's path. A small smirk was stretched over the Digimon's face, as if he knew something Takuya didn't.

Immediately on alert, the brunette drew his hands out of the pockets, eyes focused only on the dog-like creature in front of him. The last time he had seen this Digimon had been when he received the Spirit of Fire at the Fire Terminal. Without the spirit, there was no way he could defeat Cerberumon now. "What are you staring at, Dog Face?"

Cerberumon just turned, leaping away from Takuya's view point. "Hey!" He ran after the Beast Digimon, trying to keep the dark hued digital creature in his sight. It was strange how Cerberumon would glance over his shoulder, slow his pace or speed it up depending on how far away Takuya was. _'Is he trying to lead me somewhere?'_ the brown eyes boy asked himself as the Digimon slowed his pace once more.

Takuya stopped as he lost sight of the first Digimon he ever fought. He snapped his head around this way and that, trying to find Cerberumon as quickly as possible. "Over here, human!" A gasp left him as he was forced to the ground, the wind knocked out of him and a scream of pain leaving him from the pressure and impact on his shoulder. Cerberumon didn't move, only applying more pressure and increasing the pain for Takuya.

"My master wishes to see you."

Darkness started to surround the two of them, cutting off any visibility of the two anyone in the area might have.

-----------...---------------------------

"We're sorry. You have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service."

Kouji blinked down at the cell phone in his hand. For two weeks he hadn't heard or seen Takuya. And now, something had happened to his phone. Takuya's parents didn't even seem to know where he had gone at all, both parents and the younger brother being in a depressed state of panic. Kouji knew his friend. The goggle-wearing Digi-Destined wouldn't just up and leave without good reason. The only reasonable explanation would be kidnap.

"Stupid phone," he growled, shoving the piece of technology into the closest pocket.

"Kouji, is something wrong?" asked Kouichi from ahead of him.

Snapping out of his own thoughts, the ex-Warrior of Light looked up at his twin. He couldn't force himself to smile and pass it off as nothing like Takuya could do. Instead, he sighed, shoving his hands into the jacket pockets and continued walking forward, soon passing Kouichi. "Everything's fine," he replied, not even looking at the other boy. Nothing had been going right since Takuya's mysterious disappearance. Kouji spent most of his time trying to figure out what could have happened, becoming more and more distant without realizing it. And with no word from Junpei for days, and Tomoki, who had been keeping up with daily calls for any news, hadn't been heard from since yesterday.

Kouichi had to pick up his pace to catch up with Kouji. "Something's bugging you."

"Nothing is bugging me, alright? Just drop it."

The bandanna wearing boy had to stop to keep himself from running into his brother, who had stopped right in front of him. "I'm your brother, Kouji. I know when something's bothering you." There was a moment of silence. Kouji turned his gaze to the ground below him. "It's Takuya, isn't it?"

He had hit the nail on the head. "Not just him. Junpei and Tomoki too. Something's happening, Kouichi. Something we have no control over. Our friend's are slowly disappearing and we have no idea who it is or how they're even going it!" Frustration set in. Kouji clenched his hands into fists. His anger died down as he felt pressure on his shoulders. Looking up at the face of his brother, surprise clearly evident.

"I know how you feel Kouji. And we'll find our friends. But right now, we need to go meet with Izumi."

That had taken Kouji be surprise. He let his body relax, unclenching his hands. "You're right. Thanks, Kouichi."

Kouichi just smiled, removing his hands from Kouji's shoulders. "I didn't do anything. We should go before Izumi starts thinking we disappeared."

Nodding, a small smile spread over Kouji's face. "Yeah."

"There you guys are!"

Surprise spread over both of the brother's faces as they turned, looking over their shoulders at the familiar long blonde haired girl running towards them. "Izumi!" the lone wolf of the group stated. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the cafe you mentioned."

She stopped in front of the two, hands on her hips as she seemed to glare at them. "You were taking too long! I was waiting for over ten minutes for you two to arrive! So, I decided to come and look for the both of you." The glare disappeared, replaced by a content smile. "Besides, you were heading in the opposite direction."

"I told you it was the other way, Kouji."

"Shut up!"

"Arguing among friends?" A cold laugh met the ears of the three. "In a time like this, are you sure that's wise?" Cerberumon stalked up behind the group, his giant claws clicking against the hard pavement. A large smirk was stretched over his jaws as he stopped only feet from them.

Kouji was immediately ready for a fight. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Are you the one who took our friends?"

More laughter left the canine-looking Digimon, earning a growl of distaste from Kouji. "You catch on quick, human. I took your friends to see my master. They are now resting in the Digital World under close surveillance. Though, who knows how long they will be kept alive? My master seems generous towards you pathetic worms!" He leaped towards the group, sending all three humans back away from his point of landing.

Claws swiped at Kouji's chest, fangs aiming for his arm soon after the first attack. All the boy could do to keep from being torn to pieces was continue to back up, farther and farther from Kouichi and Izumi. Cerberumon just kept up the attacks, leaving no room for a counter from the human. Eventually, Kouji tripped over his own feet, letting out a howl of pain as the jaws of the Digimon locked around his ankle.

"Kouji!" Kouichi and Izumi yelled, watching as their friend was dragged back towards them.

Kicking did nothing to dislodge the fangs from his flesh. Every time Cerberumon turned, it caused more pain to shoot up Kouji's leg. The rough ground did nothing to help, only scrape up his back and add more stinging pain to the mix. As the sharp teeth left his foot, Kouji drew it back, grabbing at the pierced flesh to stop the bleeding that had started. It would be trouble to stand until the pain died down and the blood stopped flowing freely from the wounds.

Cerberumon looked over his shoulder at Kouichi and Izumi. "You three shall make a nice gift for my master." Shadows and darkness surrounded the four, the cold that would have followed being nothing colder than the winter air already was. No one could see no matter how hard they tried to, where they were headed, a completely mystery.Chaptah 2. I could seriously not ask about this chapter. Just a small intro to a new character and Kouji. Yeah.

---------------------------------------------------

Hard ground was the first thing that came to mind as he slipped back into consciousness. The coldness of the winter days being replaced by warmth the second thing. Something wet dropped on the tip of his nose, getting his full attention. Kouji gathered his arms underneath him, pushing up and rolling over into a sitting position. The uninjured knee was brought up, an arm resting across it as the other went to his head. Something was wrong.

Blue eyes went wide, the hand falling down close to his side. Kouji looked around frantically for Izumi or Kouichi. Neither of them met his gaze, only trees and the grassy area that surrounded them. Sunlight came down through any open area in the branches, giving the forest good light. He was alone. Kouji made to stand and get a better look around. His plan backfired as too much pressure was put in the bitten ankle. Kouji kept as little weight as possible on the injury, using a nearby tree for support as he stood.

"Looks like I'll have to limp for a while." He tested how much pressure could be put on his ankle before the pain grew too much. Keeping off his injured foot for now, Kouji once again looked around the area, only this time actually taking it all in. "Most likely the Forest Terminal."

"Jeeze, what gave you that idea? All the trees?" Kouji snapped his head around, trying to find the source of the voice behind him. "And talking to yourself makes you sound pretty weird." A little manila and green rabbit-looking Digimon made himself visible, coming out from his hiding spot behind a tree. One paw covered his mouth, obviously trying to hide the snickers. His large ears dragged behind him as he walked out to the front of the tree.

The surprise of seeing the small bunny-Digimon left Kouji feeling a bit glad that the others weren't around to see him act so jumpy. "Who are you?" The words came out more demanding than the had wanted them to be. This Digimon hadn't tried to hurt him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Walking up to Kouji, the little bunny poked his bleeding ankle, more small laughs coming from him. "You must feel silly to let yourself get hurt like that."

"Hey! Back off!" barked the human, drawing his leg away from the Digimon and taking a small hop backwards. "I asked who you are."

"Well now, that was rude." Little hands went on his hips, head turning to look up at Kouji. "I'm Terriermon, if you must know."

An exasperated sigh came from Kouji, lowering himself back down to the ground. He wasn't going anywhere soon with Terriermon around. The bunny was almost as annoying as Neemon, if not more, if that was even possible. "Kouji," he replied, watching the Digimon. Something then clicked in his head. Maybe Terriermon could help him find Izumi and Kouichi. Maybe he had seen Takuya as well! He opened his mouth to ask only to be interrupted by the small Digimon.

Terriermon circled around Kouji, jumping up and hanging himself off of the shoulder of the human. "Looking for your friends?" His words were followed by a small smile.

"You've seen them?" Kouji turned around so fast that Terriermon fell to the ground with a small thud. So much hope had come with those four words.

Rubbing his sore bottom, the Digimon stood, not happy with how he was tossed to the ground evident on his face. "Nope. But every Digimon is looking for you. Cerberumon told everyone that you were to be handed over as soon as you were found." He crossed his arms over his chest, nodding with every other word that was spoken in a matter-of-factly sort of way. Terriermon uncrossed his arms as the black haired boy stood, turning to face the human completely. "Hey! Didn't you hear a word I just said?"

Turning his back on the two-toned digital creature, Kouji lifted a hand in a small wave, the other hand going into the pocket of his pants. "Yep. See ya."

Frowning, the little Digimon ran after him, leaping up onto Kouji's shoulder. With one paw he tapped the human's shoulder, the other gripping at the blue and yellow jacket. "Are you crazy? Without a Digimon to guard you, you're dog food!"

Kouji stopped, turning his head ever so slightly and looking at Terriermon from the corner of his eye. "Are you volunteering, then?"

"You don't see anyone else around, do ya?" He smiled to add emphasis on the words.

Looking back forward, he picked up the pace. "Good. Then you can tell me where to find Seraphimon's Castle."

"Why do you want to go there?"

"It's the only place I can think of that the Celestial Digimon would go to now that the Venus Rose was destroyed."

Snickers came from the bunny-Digimon, one paw lifting to cover his mouth once more. "That's silly. Wouldn't you want to look for your friends first?"

Kouji lowered his head at the mention of his friends. Of course he wanted to be looking for them. But he wouldn't be able to do anything if he found them and they were in trouble without getting his spirit back. "I don't know what I'd do if one of them got hurt." Terriermon leaned farther over his shoulder. "But I have to take care of some other business first. I need to talk to Ophanimon and Seraphimon."

Now close to standing on his shoulder, Terriermon smiled at his new friend. "In that case, go left!" Kouji changed his course to the left, receiving a sharp prod in the head by the Digimon. "Not that left! Your other left!"

Rolling his eyes, he did a completely 180 turn, walking the opposite direction he was told. "That's right!"

"That's why I told you to go that way!'

"No. This is right!"

"I know!"

"Just forget it."

--------------...------------------

A sigh left Kouji as he dumped more wood onto the small pile already there, a hand going up to wipe the beads of sweat that had gathered during the work off of his forehead. Terriermon had ran off, supposedly searching for food. The little rabbit had been helpful, Kouji had to admit, but there was still a long way to go before they reached the castle. And from what he had been told, every Digimon was on the lookout for his friends and him. They could only go so long before someone got word.

Kneeling down, he began rearranging some of the wood for a fire, setting the other unused pieces farther away so they wouldn't catch from a spark. All they needed was a forest fire starting up. Dried leaves were great for getting a fire going, and soon Kouji had a fire going, licking up towards the darkening skies.

Kouji sat himself down at the base of a close by tree, back resting against the hard bark. Night had covered the forest easily, stars blinking overhead, and the flames being the only noticeable source of light. He had drifted off into his thoughts almost as soon as he had sat down, eyes focused on the dancing light. Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi, Kouichi. They all had to be here. But how many knew they were being hunted? How many were already captured?

Danger was lurking around every corner. There were no allies they could trust anymore. Only a handful would even think about defending them. There was so much that could go wrong. Somehow Kouji could have to find the others. Together they could stand a chance. Separation was trouble. His eyes narrowed, Kouji trying to think of what would be better. Look for his friends. Or go see Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon.

He would never forgive himself if something happened to one of them. If something happened to Kouichi, Kouji didn't know how he would tell his mom. On the other hand, if they were captured, he had no way of saving them until he got the spirit back. He would have to get the spirit back first, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Kouji! Hey, Kouji!"

Head drew back as he came back to reality, not expecting the little bunny Digimon to be standing on his legs, waving a paw in front of his face. Terriermon had a smile on his face, jumping down onto the ground once he noticed that Kouji was now paying attention to him.

"Look!" A small paw pointed to a pile of oddly colored apples sitting by the fire. "Meat apples!" Terriermon moved over to the collection of food, bending over, his back to Kouji. Standing up, he displayed a pointed stick proudly, shoving it through one of the apples. In his other paw was another stick which he gave to the boy.

Kouji smirked, reaching over and plucking an apple from the top of the pile, impaling it on the stick. Shoving the other end of the broken off piece of tree into the ground, he sat back and waited for it to be finished cooking. Terriermon looked content just holding the stick over the fire like he was roasting a marshmallow. Speaking of the little bunny, Kouji had something bugging him for a while now.

Looking at the little creature, he couldn't help but ask. "Terriermon, why are you helping me?"

Terriermon looked at Kouji, taking a bite out of the apple. He swallowed, smiling like he always did at the human. "What would I get for turning you in? Besides, this is much more fun than just being bullied around by that dog-breath, Cerberumon."

"You're not scared that you'll be branded as a traitor?"

"Why should I?"

"You are one strange Digimon."

Terriermon snickered. "And you're a strange human."

-----------------------------------------

The action starts in the next chapter! I swear!


	2. Forest Betrayal

Erm... The second chapter. It is smaller than the first, but there isn't much happening anyway. So, enjoy!

...------------------------...

Sleep couldn't come for him no matter how hard he tried. Kouji was on his back, hands beneath his head and eyes staring up at the starry sky above him. His mind was just too full of thoughts to let him get a peaceful night's rest. Even if he could, Kouji doubted he would. Someone would need to keep watch during the nights. And since Terriermon had crashed as soon as the fire had started to die down, he was the only person left to keep said watch.

With a sigh, he rolled over onto his side. Everything was quiet before with a groan, he fell back onto his back, arms out. He just couldn't lye still right now. Kouji sat up, looking at the charred remains of the only course of heat they had. They would need more wood. Yeah. That's how to could justify his going out. He was just looking for wood. At least, that's what he'd tell Terriermon if he asked. Truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about his friends. He had to know. For the most part, check to see if any of them were around where he was.

With his mind made up, the boy stood, stepping around Terriermon in his quest to go deeper into the trees. Barely any light just made things a lot more difficult for him. The trees cast their shadows all over the place, making things looks different than they actually were, and putting Kouji on extremely high alert. It was only good that his ankle had stopped bleeding and hurting a while back otherwise, this would have been a lot harder on him.

His nerves were being run thin. With constantly moving shadows from the wind and the leave rustling together, Kouji was jumping at every little thing. With possible death lurking behind every bush, you would be too. After the third time of jumping and spinning around at the sound of rustling leaves, Kouji knew he was being paranoid. Casting a weary gaze around the tall trees surrounding him, he continued on his march. There was a difference between leaves and an enemy Digimon. He just had to figure out what that was.

Head turned to the side as a new sound came to him, Kouji slowing his pace until he was at a complete stop. Without even knowing it Kouji held his breath. That was definitely not the trees. Rhythmic pounding and continuous rustling. And it was getting louder. Now was a good time to be on alert. Taking a fighting stance, Kouji waited, ready for almost anything to come barging through those trees.

A moving dark spot was the first thing that caught his attention, the next being the two other moving shadows trailing after it. There was shouting, most of it being along the lines of, 'Get him!' and 'He's too weak to run much further!' and a few snickers of laughter following after that. The other two were still a bit away from the first.

However ready he may have been for a Digimon to show up, what he found was not what he was expecting at all. With the miniscule amount of light the stars could give, hints of red and brown were the most obvious, next to the glare from the light reflecting off of something. Relaxing from the whole surprise of it all, Kouji took a small step forward.

"Takuya?" he asked, almost afraid to incase it wasn't.

"Kouji?" A short lived happy reunion. Takuya looked up at his friend, taking a few staggering steps forward. "Buddy, am I glad to see you! But we need to get outta here!" He was clutching his right arm close to his body, blood, both old and fresh, decorating Takuya's form. Takuya was staggering while he walked, an obvious limp to his step. Kouji could see the pain in his friend's eyes as he grew closer. There was no way the brunette would be able to make it anywhere in the condition he was in.

Takuya let out a small yelp, falling forward onto one knee. He was clutching his arm more now, eyes clenched shut. "Takuya!" Kouji called, rushing to his side. Knleeing down next to his injured friend, Kouji looked up as the voices from before were growing louder. They had to get out of there. Neither of them would survive a fight if one broke out. But how could Takuya get away in the state he was in? Kouji wasn't about to ditch him to save his own hide. Gritting his teeth, he stood, turning to face the way they were coming from. If he had to, Kouji would fight.

Two light purple rabbit-looking creatures with large ears and larger claws. Twice the trouble. There were smirks stretched across both of their small muzzles as they spotted the two humans. Both exchanged looks, a few small snickers coming from them. It could only mean trouble. "We go after one and find another!" one of the creatures put a hand on it's hip, as it ignored the two boys in front of it.

"Cerberumon is sure to reward us well if we bring them both in!"

Now, they turned to face the two, taking steps forward. Kouji held his ground, eyes not leaving the enemy. They raised their claws towards him, fangs showing as they grinned malicious grins. Two against one. The odds were not in his favor. He took a small step back. Definately not good. Terriermon had mentioned a Cerberumon telling other Digimon to turn them in. Did these two injure Takuya?

One leaped, the other soon following suit. This was it. Kouji readied his body for the impact he knew would come. There was nothing stopping them from ripping him apart like they had done to Takuya. The least he could do was put up a fight.

"Bunny Blast!"

The call rang out before the blast came. It slammed into the first of the Digimon, sending it back into the second and putting the two in a mixed up pile on the ground. Arguing words soon broke out as they untangkled themselves, standing and growling at the new enemy. Terriermon stood protectivly in front of the two, fight in his eyes as he glared at the rabbit-cat beings. "We don't need this!" they called, turning tail and running back through the trees. "Cerberumon never said anything about him!"

Standing to his full height, the bunny put his paws on his hips, the glare disappearing and his usual goofy grin back on his face. "Gazimon. Scardy cats when a real enemy shows up." He turned, giving Kouji a small thumbs up. "Aren't you glad I showed up?" Once again, Kouji wasn't paying attention to him, though he did send a small thankful smile to him before going back to his friend. "Who's he?" Terriermon couldn't help but ask, walking over to where Kouji was.

Takuya wasn't unconscious, but there was no way he could walk on his own. He had to be in so much pain from the multipule cuts and gashes. And the way he gripped his arm like that. Something serious had happened. Grabbing the arm he took to be uninjured, Kouji slowly lifted the other boy to his feet. Kouji put Takuya's arm around his shoulders, the other help to support his friend further. "Terriermon, I need you to find some more meat apples and wood."

"Huh?! But what about-"

"I'll be fine. Those Gazimon aren't coming back any time soon." Kouji shifted his grip on Takuya so it would be easier on the both of them, turning his gaze away from the Digimon.

A small huff left Terriermon, his paws crossing over his chest as he turned his back to the two. "Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted." He trotted off.

Kouji couldn't help but let a small smile come. "Meet me back at the campsite!" Whether or not the little bunny heard him went unknown. Terriermon wasn't even heading back in the direction of the camp, taking his own detour to get the things he had asked. It was now that Kouji was truely glad he had ran into the little Digimon. His attention shifted back to the injured Takuya. He was still gripping his other arm. That must be where the major pain was. The black haired boy began the tedious walk back.

It was a quiet walk for the most part. Takuya was let out little yelps whenever his arm seemed to move. Other than that, neither of them spoke. Relief washed over Kouji as the campsite came to view. He would have expected Terriermon to be there before them, but the ligh colored Digimon was no where to be found. Part of Kouji was happy. He could talk to Takuya without having any interruptions. Takuya seemed to be in less pain now. Another good thing. He helped the other boy sit down by the fire, grabbing a nearby long stick to poke and prod the coals from the earlier fire into some existance. Dry leaves and grass were tossed on to get a small flame going. It wasn't much, but hopefully it lasted until more wood could be found.

He continued to poke the coals and ashes every now and then, tryng to find something to start a conversation. "So, this is where you've been for two week, huh?" Not the best way to start. Kouji took a small glance at the other boy sitting next to him. Takuya was still holding his arm, one knee up with the other leg stretched out in front of him, eyes staring at the fire.

"It's been two weeks?" There was so much surprise in his voice and on his face that it caught Kouji off guard.

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

Takuya shook his head. "I knew it was more than a few days. But still, two weeks? Damn. My parents must be worried."

Setting the small branch down, Kouji couldn't help but smile a bit. "Tomoki had everyone going on rescue searches for five hours a day. He asked me if he could use my dog to try to track your scent. You should have seen it, Takuya. We thought he had gone crazy. Though, at the time we were all pretty freaked out."

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault. No need to appologise."

"Kouichi must be rubbing off on you, Kouji." A small smile crossed Takuya's face.

"Whatever." Kouji couldn't help it. He smiled a bit, too. Kouichi _was_ rubbing off on him. There was a small moment of silence that followed that. Finally, he got up the courage to ask, "What's wrong with your arm?" It wasn't a nasty comment towards his friend. Kouji was concerned. Something was wrong. He knew that for one hundred percent now. A broken bone maybe? Or a dislocated shoulder? Scratches alone wouldn't put Takuya in that much pain.

Takuya was silent, looking at the dancing flames. "Cerberumon was the very first Digimon I ever fought as Agunimon. I never thought that I'd see him again. I was walking home from running a few errands for my mom and when I turned a corner, I saw him, standing there. He led me somewhere and attacked from behind. Next thing I knew, my shoulder was busted up and I was in the Digital World again." He shrugged as best he could. "How about you? How'd you get here?"

Now, Kouji shrugged, falling acbk onto his back, hands behind his head once more. "Dunno. I think it was Cerberumon, though. Izumi and Kouichi were with me when it happened. We were attacked. Well, I was. I think he found me the biggest threat and tried to hurt me like he did to you. Only, he got my ankle and not my shoulder. Everything went dark and I woke up here."

"So, wait. If Kouichi and Izumi were with you, what about Tomoki and Junpei?"

"Truthfully? I don't know. Junpei disappeared days before Tomoki. Though, if I'm right, they're probably here. If Cerberumon got to them, that is. Which explains why I couldn't get ahold of you on your cell phone no matter how hard I tried."

"Kouji, do you... care?"

"No! I just wanted to stop Tomoki from waking me up at 7 in the morning."

"Aw! You do care!"

"Did I miss something?"

"Terriermon!" Kouji shouted, glad to change the subject. He looked at the Digimon. Terriermon's ears were holding the apples, his paws full with sticks and twigs for the fire. It was hard to tell how much longer darkness would plague the forest, but the wood that the bunny Digimon had should at least keep a small flame going until sunrise. Reaching up, he took the sticks from Terriermon, sitting back up again.

"Are those meat apples? Yum!"

"Hey!" Terriermon yelped as Takuya took one of the oddly colored apples.

Kouji laughed at the two. "He still has to get the apple on the stick."

There was a space of silence, the fire crackling as the flame grew larger. Terriermon sat down between the two friends, putting his own apple on a stick to cook. Finally, Kouji heard the brunette sigh in defeat. "Kouji?"

"Yeah?"

"Help."

------------------------...-------------------------

The Gazimon collaspsed, panting on the ground of the small town. Few Digimon walking around paid attention to the little rabbit-feline creatures, going back to their tasks at hand. The two identical looking Digimon ignored some of the strange looks they were getting, pushing themselves into standing positions. They continued farther into the small darkened town, taking nervous glances around for whatever it was they were looking for. Both let out small yelps as a cold voice reached their ears, asking for what they were looking for.

"W-we're looking for Cerberumon!" one finally stuttered, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Oh? What do you need to speak to me about?" Cerberumon stepped out of some shadows between two buildings, his paws and face being the only distinguishable things. He looked down at the two Gazimon, not at all pleased with seeing the two.

Yelping in surprise, the two jumped, spinning around and cowering at the sight of the dog-looking creature. "We found two humans! In the forest."

The resulting growl made them shiver even more. "And you didn't capture them and bring them to me? You useless Digimon! I should have known better than to trust you two incompitant fools!" Cerberumon took a threatening step forward, glaring at the other two.

"They had a Terriermon!" they cried out, hugging each other and fearing for their lives. "The humans, one was badly hurt. His arm! And the other one! The other one didn't try to stop us from trying to hurt them. Then the Terriermon showed up. Don't eat us."

"What?" The larger, darker Digimon pulled his head back, staring down at the Gazimon. He closed his eyes, stepping completely out of the shadows and walking away from the two. "You are no longer needed. And you know what you need to do now." Cerberumon paused, a smirk forming on his maw.

From behind him, a small "yes," was spoken before the cries of the Gazimon filled the air of the town. "I'll make sure the humans don't reach this place."

"Good."

-------------------...--------------------

Okay, I admit it. I'm an evil person. A new enemy! Yay! And more of Cerberumon.


	3. Fighting Blood

The next chapter. Aren't you glad?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. There. Happy?

------------...---------------------------

A new day stretched before the unique trio. Sun lit up the forest, a small wind playing with the leaves both on the trees and ground. If you listened closely, you could hear the beginnings of a fight about to break out. They hadn't been traveling long, only leaving the make-shift camp about twenty minutes ago. Travel was slow, many detours needing to be made to keep away from other Digimon. Takuya's injury hindered any help the boy might be, leaving Kouji and Terriermon to do msot, if not all, of the work.

The little green marked Digimon was humming happily to himself, loving the view of green and brown stretched out before him. It was nice to get out once in a while, expecially when you're with interesting people.

Annoyance was all over Kouji's face, his hands in his pants pockets and eyes closed as he tried to remain from snatching the Digimon up by the ears. "Why are you on my head?" he asked with a small growl to his tone, looking up at the bunny. The extra heat wasn't helping his situation and his bandanna was slowly being pulled farther and farther back with all the fidgeting Terriermon did. It was truely annoying to the ex-Warrior.

"Because," came the reply. Terriermon tilted his head up, smiling.

"Because why?"

Terriermon jumped down from Kouji's head, paws behind his head as he walked ahead of the two humans. "Because. Your friend doesn't get mad and it's fun watching the steam come out of your ears." Looking over his shoulder at the fuming boy, he grinned, trying to keep the laughter from escaping. Even though Takuya had introduced himself to Terriermon, the Digimon refused to call him by name, referring to the brunette as 'Hey' or 'Your friend' depending on who he was speaking to at the time. Why, no one knew. Though, it was obvious that Takuya didn't find it funny.

"I have a name, ya know."

"I know."

An annoyed growl came from the goggle-wearing kid as he put his uninjured hand behind his head, turning his face away from the annoying rabbit. "Then why don't you use it?"

"Quit bickering, you two." Everyone was on edge since the rise of the sun. Terriermon made a point to try to start a fight with Takuya at every possible chance which left Kouji with the ever annoying position of referee and the one to end all of it. It was driving him crazy to listen to it all.

Takuya snorted. "He started it."

Terriermon shot a small glare towards him, obviously thinking he hadn't done a thing wrong.

"Yeah, well, I'll finish it." Sighing, Kouji decided not to get involved any more. They could kill each other now for all he cared. All this noise would only bring unwanted attention to them. "Besides, you're injured and Terriermon is the only one who can lead us to the Castle. We don't have any landmarks that we recognize at the moment. Not to mention we're the Digital World's Most Wanted right now."

Smiling in a victorious manner, the little creature continued walking ahead of the two. "See? You can't do anything to me because you need me. Admit it."

He couldn't help it. Kouji smirked as he saw Takuya getting more and more worked up. If he knew the other boy like the thought he did, soon Takuya would being to either pout or ignore the bunny Digimon and find his own way. It was the former that took effect. Takuya kept his hand behind his head, gaze away from the company he was with.

Glad that the arguing was over for now, the black haired male went back to the thinking he did daily now. It had only been a day since he had woken up in the Digital World, but now was different than the last time they were here by a large amount. Kouji had to think, since when Takuya did it something bad always happened. Last night, his friend had agreed with him on the Seraphimon and Ophanimon plan on a small margin. Terriermon was proving to be a useful guide, but how long would that last? The Gazimon were only Rookie level Digimon. How would they cope with one of a higher level? Ultimate, or even Champion, would prove difficult for their new furred friend.

He sighed, slowing his pace until he was at a stop. "Our main worry right now is that arm of yours, Takuya. I'm not a doctor, but shouldn't we put it in a brace or sling or something? It can't be getting better with you running around all over the place."

Takuya blinked down at his useless arm, then looked over at Kouji. "I guess you're right. So, what do you have in mind? Other than our winter jackets, which are torn to shreds I might add, our shirts, and your bandanna, we have nothing that might help."

"There's always the trees!" Terriermon piped in.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," muttered Kouji. He pulled off his winter jacket. It was useless now that they weren't where it was cold; only an extra peice of weight. His bandanna wasn't nearly large enough to be a sling which left the jackets over their T-shirts. Getting Takuya's would be a difficult, not to mention painful, task. Which left only one other option. Tossing the jacket at Terriermon, Kouji stripped himself of the thinner, blue jacket, leaving him with the yellow T-shirt. He made a makeshift sling for Takuya, knotting the arms together. "Here." Kouji tossed the peice of clothing to his brown haired friend.

Wincing, and hissing through his teeth, Takuya put his arm in the make-shift sling around his neck. It would work for now, hopefully. Most likely it wouldn't do anything differently except keep the arm still. Oh how Kouji hoped they could make it to some sort of safety before Cerberumon sent more of his lackies after them. Then again, knowing their luck, a giant four legged Ultimate level Digimon would come galloping out of the trees to attack them. Or a tree branch would fall off a tree and completely crush one of them. It never ceased to fail. Somehow, they found trouble no matter what form it was in.

Kouji finally snapped out of his 'wonderful optimism' when the bunny Digimon managed to climb his way back onto his shoulder. He was pointing a paw straight ahead. "If we continue going this way, we should be at the castle really soon! Your friends might be there, too if you know Seraphimon and Ophanimon."

"Great," Takuya sighed, relaxing at the news. Even Kouji couldn't help but let a smile cross his face. Soon seemed too good to be true. They must had been closer than he realized.

However, their trek would take a new detour as a brown fuzzy Bearmon bounded out of the trees, barely paying attention to the two humans and Digimon until he was directly in the middle of their path. The little bear creature blinked up at the trio before pointing at them and shouting, "You're the humans!" Two little lion looking Digimon with flames on the tips of their tails came up behind the Bearmon.

"Shush!" Terriermon hissed, putting a paw to his mouth. "Don't go telling the whole forest! Sheesh. you would think a Bearmon and a few Coronamon would be more quiet."

The Coronamon looked at eachother before looking at the group of three. "You better be careful that Liomon doesn't find you!" they warned, looking positivily scared out of their minds. Even Bearmon seemed to recoil at the mention of the Digimon. Without another word, all three of the small Digimon turned and ran off back into the trees, bad things about this Liomon trailing behind them.

A moment of silence stretched out from then, Kouji looking at where the three had disappeared. Takuya was the first to voice the question on the two human's minds. "Who's Liomon?"

Terriermon looked at the goggle wearing boy like he had sprouted another head. "You don't know who Liomon is? He's only the meanest, toughest, most badass Digimon you'll ever meet! They say that he can even destroy a Mega Level! Definately don't want him to cross my path. It would be disaster if he did!"

"Don't jinx us. With our luck a few seconds after I finish this sentance we'll come face to face with Liomon and end up completely lost after trying to escape from him." Kouji picked up the pace again, now wanting to get farther away from that place now than ever before.

Takuya trailed after his friend. "What are you talking about, Kouji?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that no matter what trouble always happens to find us? With the Legendary Warriors on Cherubimon's side the last time we were here? And then the Royal Nights? We're always getting into one mess or another. That's why we shouldn't say anything about meeting up with Liomon because the minute we do-" Kouji never got to finish that sectance. A low grumble inturrupted him in the middle of his rant.

Danger dripped from every word that came from the voice of the creature. "So, you are the apparent enemies that Cerberumon fears. You don't look like much to me. Just more weaklings that cover this world. Not even worth the effort." A large yellow pelted lion padded out from behind, double tails flicking with pure annoyance. The two large hoops on his ears clicked together as he stopped, large claws digging into the soil. His eyes looked right at Kouji. Him being the biggest threat out of the group in the Digimon's mind. "I still can't believe a few humans could be Legendary Warriors. Well? Aren't you going to become one of the Legendary Warriors or did I come here for nothing?"

A huff came from the conciderably smaller bunny on Kouji's shoulder. "Why should he? Just to fight a little kitty cat like yourself! You wouldn't even make him break a sweat!"

"Terriermon!" The urge to strange their guide went through the roof at that moment.

"What?"

Ammusement crossed Liomon's face. "Oh really? Then I guess he doesn't care about his friends if he's not going to become a Digimon to save them." He took a few steps forward, body held low in the position for a spring at any of the three. His gaze traveled to Takuya. In a split second the lion was roaring, jaws open with an attack aiming for his intended target.

"Bastard!" spat Kouji, trying to beat the Champion level Digimon to his friend and intercept the attack. Takuya stumbled backwards, his uninjured arm held out in front of him to protect the rest of his body from the snapping jaws. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Liomon was getting closer with every passing second, Kouji scrambling to stop the oncoming attack. The closer Liomon got to Takuya, the more Kouji felt the adrenaline run through his veins. His shoulder made contact with the muscular shoulder of the Digimon, both tumbling to the ground from the impact. Fangs dug into the flesh on his upper arm, warm blood running down his arm from the open wound.

"Kouji!"

"I'm fine!" Panting from the rush that ran through his body, Kouji glared at the Digimon. If looks could kill, Liomon would have died five times over. "Terriermon, get Takuya away from here."

As expected, the brown haired kid protested. "What?! I'm not leaving, Kouji."

His glare turned on Takuya. "You're injured! I'm not risking anyone getting killed! I'll catch up with you later. Just go!"

"No!"

"This isn't the time to argue, Takuya!"

"Bunny Blast!"

Kouji's attention snapped back to the giant lion Digimon. He had recovered from the attack, almost taking off Kouji's arm if it hadn't been for the small distraction Terriermon gave. "Go!"

With no room left to argue about it, Takuya growled, jaws clenched shut. If only he wasn't injured he could stay and help! He turned his back on the two fighting, hesitating for only a moment before running deeper into the forest. "Come on!" he called to the bunny, scooping him up as he passed. Takuya let Terriermon climb onto his shoulder for easier direction giving.

"Are you sure he'll be okay?" For a usually happy-go-lucky Digimon, Terriermon sounded very unsure.

"If Kouji says he'll catch up, he'll catch up."

Truth was, Kouji didn't know if he would survive this battle. His shoulder was bleeding from the bite wounds from earlier, his energy slowly being worn down just from dodging the jaws and claws of the large feline. The hazards of the forest did nothing to help his situation. A small gasp left Kouji has his back came in contact with the trunk of a tree. Well, there was no more retreating for now. Liomon drew closer, lips drawn back as he raised a paw. One word ran through Kouji's mind as he dove out of the way of the attack: _Shit!_

Bark flew off of the trunk from the force of the attack, scattering over the ground. The air knocked out of him from the impact, Kouji struggled to get to his feet, let alone breathe. Pressure on his back kept him from getting anywhere, sharp points digging into his flesh. Liomon's beath blew across his face as the Digimon lowered his head by his. One large hind paw was applying a lot of pressure to his already injured ankle. What was it with Digimon and injuring arms and legs? Any more and Kouji felt that the bone would fracture. Bad enough that it was already being twisted. "Any last wishes, human?"

Kouji didn't reply. There was so much pain going through him at the moment. Hissing as the points of Liomon's claws dug into his back. Kouji knew this would be the final attack. There was no way he could remove the bulk of the digital creature off of him without spirit evolving, but that was impossible without the spirits. At least Takuya and Terriermon had gotten away. A large paw pressed down on his head, forcing his head down onto the dirt. Kouji closed his eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

"Crystal Barrage!"

Ice shards came, imbedding themselves into Liomon's body and sending the lion staggering off of Kouji. The pressure gone, Kouji managed to get to his feet, backing away from the angered Digimon. A wizard jumped down from a tre branch, standing in front of Kouji protectivly. His staff was held out in front of him, eyes never leacing the orange furred feline. "Quick!" Sorcerymon voiced to the human. "Seraphimon's castle is only a little ways away. Hurry!"

Not needing to be told twice, Kouji said a small thanks to the Wizardmon look alike, sprinting through the trees. Surprise crossed his face as he spotted the familiar manila hued fur of Terriermon on a low hanging branch in front of him. The green marked rabbit dropped down onto his shoulder, giving a grin to the exhausted boy. "You look like a scratching post!"

Ignoring the remark, he kept running, only changing directions when Terriermon directed him to. Finally, the familiar building loomed straight in front of the two. Takuya was waiting with Ophanimon, Seraphimon and Cherubimon, looking positivily relieved when he caught sight of his black haired friend. "Kouji!" He ran forward to meet his friend, settling on throwing an arm over Kouji's shoulders as Terriermon hopped down from them. "Boy, I am glad you didn't become that cat's toy."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Kouji," Ohanimon greeted, coming up to the small band of friends. "I am glad that you are safe. The Digital World isn't safe for humans anymore. It's a miracle you got this far without your spirits."

Shrugging off Takuya's arm, Kouji looked up at the celestial Digimon. "That's what we came here to talk to you about, Ophanimon. We need our spirits."

------------...------------------

Every Digimon used in this story is real. Liomon is not at all like Leomon, besides being a Lion. And no, I do not get plesure in torturing Kouji. Well, maybe a little.


	4. Hard Earned Thoughts

Weel, here's chapter four. Sorry for the delay in getting it up. Schools a pain and working on this chapter was a bit hard with a small writers block and all. But here it is. Enjoy.

--------------...----------------------------

_"Kouji," Ohanimon greeted, coming up to the small band of friends. "I am glad that you are safe. The Digital World isn't safe for humans anymore. It's a miracle you got this far without your spirits."_

_Shrugging off Takuya's arm, Kouji looked up at the celestial Digimon. "That's what we came here to talk to you about, Ophanimon. We need our spirits."_

Silence stretched between the group. Seraphimon and Cherubimon looked over at the female Digimon, waiting for her next words. Even Terriermon didn't open his mouth, looking intently at the Mega leveled Digimon. Finally, she nodded in understanding. "I see. Yes. With Cerberumon spreading lies throughout the Digital World, it would be best to have your spritis for protection when finding your friends." The confused look that corssed Kouji's face got a small smile stretched across hers. "Takuya told me."

The boy mentioned grinned, putting his good hand behind his head and leaning to one side. "And after I told them about Liomon, Seraphimon sent Sorcerymon to help you out."

"It's a good thing he did show up," mumbled Kouji just loud enough for the Digimon gathered around him and Takuya to hear. "Liomon was about to finish me off. If Sorcerymon hadn't shown up, I wouldn't be here right now."

"If Cerberumon has Digimon like Liomon on his side, then the others are in trouble," Cherubimon voiced, looking worridly at the two others of his rank. "We cannot risk losing the children."

Another nod left Ophanimon. "Then we really have no choice."

Kouji and Takuya pulled out their cell phones now turned D-Scanner, looking at the colored casing before holding them in front of them. Ophanimon stepped in front of Takuya, Seraphimon in front of Kouji. Cherubimon took a place behind, the trio forming a circle around the humans. All three celestial Digimon held out their hands in front of them, small orbs of light drifting from the Digimon to the Digivices. Ten of the orbs went to Takuya, ten to Kouji. The rush of power that came with the Spirits was familiar to Kouji. Expecially the all so wonderful feeling of warmth that came with the Spirits of Light. "Lobomon. KendoGarurumon," Kouji recited, smiling as the faces of the spirits flashed across the screen.

Takuya was doing the same, almost litterally jumping for joy. "Yes! I got my Spirits back! Agumimon and BurningGreymon! Bad guys beware!"

"You also hold the Spirits of the eight other Legendary Warriors," spoke Ophanimon. "Though, Unified Spirit Evolution wouldn't be a wise idea until you find your friends."

Blue eyes continued to look at the blue-gray device in his hand. He couldn't get Kouichi out of his head. What if something had happened to his brother? Again and again that thought popped up in his mind. Still, Takuya's energetic behavior helped rid him of that thought for a while. Not to mention that his arm was still busted up and all the jumping probably hurt like hell.

Sure enough, Terriermon decided he wanted to know what everyone was so happy about and jumped up onto the wrong shoulder. Takuya let out the loudest yelp Kouji had ever heard come from a human being. His shoulder dropped and the manila rabbit went tumbling onto the ground. Takuya's free arm insantly went to grip at the other, his D-Scanner dropping to the ground.

All three of the Mega Digimon looked worridly at the Warrior of Fire. "The sooner Sorcerymon gets back, the sooner we can have your shoulder healed, Takuya."

For once, he didn't reply to the statement. Was Takuya really that hurt? Kouji wondered there was something more to it. The only time he had ever seen the brunette this quiet, or depressed looking, was when his friends were in danger. Not even being pissed could stop Takuya from talking. So, that had to be it. Though, Kouji didn't ask if he was right. The topic of their friends was a sensitive one at best. Both boys knew they had to find them and quick.

Takuya picked up his D-Scanner, giving them a quick grin. "Well then, we better hurry!" What was he talking about? Hurry to where? "Kouji can Spirit Evolve and help Sorcerymon out with Liomon! And that big cat gets what he came for and more!"

"You shouldn't underestimate Liomon, Takuya," warned Cherubimon. "He's been known to destroy Mega Level Digimon. One Human Spirit might not be enough. Even with the Beast Spirit it will be a tough battle."

"He's right, Takuya. We should just wait for now." No matter how painful it was to. "Sorcerymon can take care of himself. His spirit did defend the castle's fracal code from the Royal Nights."

"I guess," mumbled the goggle-wearing boy.

Terriermon grinned, looking up at the two humans. "Don't worry! If that big bully tries to come near here, I'll protect you!"

Smiling, Kouji looked over at Takuya. "Why do I feel even more worried knowing that?"

"Hey!"

Any other thoughts or words were inturrupted by nothing, everyone's attention turning to the forest. Everything had suddenly grown quiet, that calm quiet right before a storm. Kouji didn't dare to breathe, let alone move, during that time period. The air was thick with tension and the possibility of a fight. Glancing at Takuya, he no better, with a nervous smile on his face, hand gripping the D-Scanner for dear life.

Finally, after what seemed like years of suspended silence, a loud roar ripped through the forest. Tensing up, Kouji prepared for a fight, D-Scanner held at the ready for quick use. "Stay back, Takuya," he warned, knowing that the more hotheaded one would throw aside the pain to fight if it got bad for him.

Liomon came out of the trees, calm looking for a Digimon about to engage in a fight. He padded forward, stopping with some distance between him and Kouji. "Are you ready to fight now, human?" His claws scraped against the ground, a low rumble forming in his throat as eyes remained focused on the target in front of him.

And all Kouji did was smirk. "Maybe."

The golden furred digital creature started running towards Kouji. Trust me. A giant clawed lion running at you full speed is not a plesant expecience. As Liomon leaped forward, jaws parted to expose rows of deady fangs, Kouji still just smirked.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"

Light and fractal code surrounded his form as the familiar change took place. A tingle ran down his spine as it began, this becoming so familiar in the time he was at the Digital World the first time. Finally, both disappeared, leaving not Kouji, but a wolf meeting Liomon's attack head on. KendoGarurumon let out a howl of his own, leaping forward and slamming his shoulder into the chest of the cat. Paws touched ground, momentum bringing the canine Digimon forward more, a few small marks in the dirt from where his own claws had scraped up.

Getting to his paws, Liomon smirked. "So this is the power of the Legenary Warrior of Light."

The white armored lupine bared his fangs, golden eyes watching the feline's every move. They just stared at each other, the other waiting for the other to make the first move. Body moved closer to the ground. Both of the Digimon moved at the same time, passing by with centimeters between the two of them. Their bodies paralell with the other, KendoGarurumon locked eyes with Liomon.

"Lupine Lazer!"

"Thunder of the Kings!"

The two attacks collided, thunder sparks zipping down a small course of the light attack before disappearing. A small explosion was created, dust and dirt being picked up to create a smoke and dust feild. KendoGarurumon look this as his chance. Both would be blind and the smoke would act as a barrier until it cleared out. Not even a canine or feline nose would be able to pick up a scent. He rushed forward into the cloud. He could hear still, at least. Those earrings of Liomon's would be the downfall of him. The small chime as the lion tried to see where he was coming from was all he needed.

He snarled as he leaped, barreling into the surprised Liomon. KendoGarurumon had one giant paw on the lion's shoulder, getting ready to launch another Lupine Lazer attack. Before he could, Liomon kicked upwards with his mind paws, sending the wolf over his head and crashing onto the ground above his head. Getting to his paws, KendoGarurumon shook his head to stop the ringing in his ears. Golden eyes opened and looked for the feline Digimon. Confusion washed all over the Beast Warrior of Light. Liomon was walking away. Actually walking away.

"Hey!" the light colored wolf called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

Liomon stopped, looking over his shoulder at the other Digimon. "Don't get so cocky. I saw what I came to see, and now I'm leaving. And don't think you won either. I went easy on you."

"Aren't you working for Cerberumon?"

"Did I ever say that?"

Watching the lion pad back into the forest, KendoGarurumon returned to being just normal Kouji, still as confused as ever. "What just happened?" asked Takuya, running over to his friend's side.

Still lost into trying to figure it out, Kouji couldn't reply with much. "I think... I was being toyed with. He was just testing me, toying with me the entire fight." Now, normally, he would be mad that someone had toyed with him and would have easily won, but he was a little stunned at the moment.

"Liomon is a proud Digimon," explained Ohpanimon. "He wouldn't be the type to follow orders given to him. If anything, you found a new alli."

"So, where's Sercerymon then?"

Terriermon had now joined the small group, along with Seraphimon and Cherubimon, looking up at Kouji with his usual grin. "Who cares? That was the coolest fight I've ever seen! Not anyone could take on Liomon and _live_ to talk about it!" He continued to ramble on, making random hand gestures with his words.

Kouji sighed. Apparently, win a fight and you have Terriermon on your side. "I didn't do anything, Terriermon. He was toying with me, okay? I lost that fight. He was just messing around while I ran around in circles trying to land a blow." He clenched his fists, turning his back on the bunny Digimon, facing the forest. "If he would have been serious, I doubt I'd be standing here right now."

It was silent, not a word coming from anyone. Terriermon looked down, a frown across his face. "Well, I still thought it was cool." He looked over at the three Celestial Digimon. "Is he always this mad?" Terriermon pointed at Kouji. No one bothered to reply to the small Digimon's question. "Fine then. Be rude."

Blue eyes closed as Takuya began trying to explain to Terriermon why everyone was so tense. "It's difficult, Terriermon. Kouji and I were here before with four of our friends. We fought against Cherubimon, Lucemon, the Royal Knights, and in the end, we won to save the Digital World. Now, when we come back, the whole of the Digital World think we've betrayed them and are the enemies. For us to find out that someone was just messing around in a fight is pretty upsetting. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"So, Kouji's just mad that he was beaten in a fight."

"Ugh. It's more complicated than that."

"How?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Why is it hard to explain?"

"It just is, okay?"

If he was in a better mood, Kouji would have normally smiled at the small attempt to get the Digimon to understand and the small resulting fight. However, he just opened his eyes, continuing to stare into the forest. He didn't even more as the familiar white form of Sorcerymon came into view. The sorcerer Digimon stopped at seeing the looks he was getting from the ragtag group. There was no sign that he had ever been in a fight on his body.

Sorcerymon, with slightly wie eyes, began his small explination for letting Liomon get to the castle. "I'm sorry. but when I heard Liomon's reasons for coming here, I had to let him fight you, Kouji. It could have meant the difference between an alli or an enemy."

There was a small moment of silence. Finally, Kouji spoke. "It's alright. I understand. You had no choice." His gaze was adverted away from the Digimon that had saved him.

Surprised by the amount of understanding Kouji had towards the sitation, the white cloaked Digimon blinked a few times. "Yes. Well, I should start healing Takuya's shoulder."

Kouji only muttered a small, "Yeah," in reply to Sorcerymon, shoving his hands in his pants pockets and heading out towards the trees. He needed time to think and to get away from everyone else.

There was just to many distractions when you were with other people and nothing ever got done. That's why Kouji had to find a quiet place to think. Now that they had their spirits and Takuya was getting his shoulder healed, they could go look for the others quickly. But at the same time, Cerberumon said they were under close surveylance with his master. Then, the giant canine was working for someone. That could mean trouble if so far the only one working for the mysterious Digimon they had seen had been him.

He sighed. Things just kept getting worse. Why was it they always got the bad stuff? Somewhere, there must be one very happy Digimon dancing about because of his good fortune. Nothing else could possibly go wrong for him that day.

"Kouji!"

Besides maybe Terriermon ruining his one chance to think without staying up all night. Kouji stayed quiet, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the small bunny would walk right by him. No such luck. Terriermon was already standing right in front of him, paws behind his back in an attempt to either look innocent or adorable. either way, it wasn't working. "Terriermon, what are you doing?"

He just flashed Kouji one of his smiles. "Following you, of course!"

"Go back."

The little Digimon didn't flater in his smile. "Nope."

"I came out here to be alone, Terriermon. I can't be here alone with you here too."

"But you wanna talk, don't cha?" He did a small half circle around Kouji's legs, looking up at the human with a possibly bigger smile. If that was even possible.

Why would he talk to a Digimon he met a day or two ago about his problems when it was Takuya he would talk to about this normally. Or better yet, Kouichi when he could. Kouichi. He hadn't thought about his brother in a while. Knowing only a little about what was going on in this world didn't help him try to calm his nerves one bit. Seeing that Terriermon was waiting for an answer, Kouji turned his back on the green marked rabbit. "No."

He couldn't see the taken aback expression on Terriermon's face, but Kouji knew it was there. Kouji wasn't trying to be purposly be mean or nasty, but it was the only way to get Terriermon to listen at the moment. He didn't know what it was that was making him go back to his old lone wolf days, however, Kouji had his suspicions about it. things were just was too stressful as they were now. Feet started carrying him deeper into the forest, leaving a srunned Terriermon in his wake. He would go back in a few minutes, Kouji decided, knowing that everyone would worry about him if he didn't come back for a long while.

--------------...-------------------------

Okay, just so everyone knows, NO Kouji will NOT be captured/knocked unconscious/attacked/or injured, killed, maimed, taken, and go insane in any way shape or form in the beginning on the next chapter. Because I all know you're thinking it with this ending. Oh Noez! Something bad is going to happen to Kouji!

No. For once, he actually catches a break. howevershortthatbreakis

Well, R&R if ya don't mind.


	5. Small Note to My Readers

Alright, guys, I know you're waiting for the next chapter of Surviving the Night, but my mind is in a small block. Don't worry, I'm slowly yet surely getting it done. The problem is, is that it's either going to be a short boring chapter, or a long semi-boring rushed chapter. So, if you want, tell me what you'd prefer. Either way, there is going to be some horribly boring slow parts in the next chapter/two chapters.

I don't know when the next part will be up. It all really depends on if my block leaves and I can get on with it at the moment. However, this story is NOT on hiatus or discontinued. So, no worries there. So, your pataince is appreciated for the moment.

Thanks  
Dig Digital Dog


	6. New Beginnings

Well, no one replied to my Note, so it's a short boring chapter that is kind of important in a not really sort of way. Erm... yeah. you have to read to find out. The next one will be longer, I swear.

------------------...--------------------------------

A tree always proved to be a good place to be next to when trying to relax. God only knows why, but something about it was always calming. Kouji was no exception. He had found a nice tree to lay beneath, shadows dancing across his body as he looked up at the sky through the holes in the canopy of trees, after turning his back on Terriermon. He did feel bad for just ditching the Digimon, but he had to learn the meaning of personal space and that Kouji wasn't the most social human around. Terriermon would be better off trying to get a cacti to speak about it's problems than trying to get Kouji to.

Pushing himself up, Kouji let one of his arms rest on a propped up knee, the other keeping himself balanced. Soon, he would need to go back. What he needed to think about, he had done. Most of it was, of course, about their current situation. Some of it about this unknown threat. Kouji let out a sigh, pushing himself up into a standing position. "Time to go back," he muttered to no one, turning towards the direction of the castle. Hands in the pockets of his pants, the black haired male let the shadows move across his body.

Silence followed Kouji for a small while. He enjoyed it. The silence that actually let him think. However, the longer he spent in the quiet, the heavuer it grew. If there was ever a time for paranoia to set in. Thankfully, before he could start looking over his shoulder every three feet and muttering 'There's nothing there' to himself over and over again, Terriermon came into view. Not where Kouji left him of course, but the bunny still looked pretty down. He was kicking leaves, muttering to himself. Guilt washed over Kouji.

Relaxing and, surprisingly, looking sorry, Kouji walked up behind Terriermon. "Hey," the human spoke, watching as the Digimon jumped and turned around. "Sorry for earlier. I just needed some time to think." Surprisingly, the one you would think to shrug this off and smile turned his back on Kouji, going back to kicking leaves. "Terriermon-"

Spinning back around, Terriermon inturrupted the Warrior. "I know you're sorry, alright? You just didn't need to be so mean."

It was surprising how childish some Digimon could be. Kouji rolled his blue eyes slightly at the bunny, getting a half-humerous glare in return. "Come on." Walking past the confused looking rabbit looking creature, Kouji let a smile on his face. "You're our guide, aren't you?" That seemed to brighten Terriermon's mood. Kouji could practically hear the smile on the digital creature's face as Terriermon ran after him, for once, not jumping up on Kouji's shoulder.

"If you wanna find your friends, we should try the Autum Leaf Fair first. There must be some Digimon there that heard or saw something that could help us. And then we could go to the Dark Continent. Or even-"

"How about we just start with the Fair?"

"Fair enough."

Ignoring the play on words that crossed his mind, Kouji just smiled. Terriermon spent the rest of the short trip talking a one-sided conversation on how Takuya and Kouji could get into the fair using their human and beast spirit evolutions. Even though the Digimon had a few good ideas in his endless chatter, Terriermon was tuned out halfway through. There would be enough of that later on. But it was still nice to forget about the problems they now faced, even if it was only for a short period of time.

The castle came into view with Terriermon still talking. The only difference was he was on Kouji's shoulder. Partly because with Terriermon's short legs it would have taken a while longer to reach their destination, and partly because Kouji could care less if the bunny rode on his shoulder or not. The first thing Kouji noticed was the happy sound of Takuya's voice, the second being the sight of his brown haired friend rolling his used-to-be injured shoulder. One thing could now get off of his mind.

He came up to the four Digimon and Takuya with Terriermon still talking. "Kouji!" he called out at seeing his friend. "Sorcerymon healed my shoulder. We can leave any time now." Leave it to Takuya to state the obvious. He tossed the blue jacket to Kouji, who quickly slipped it back on.

"You don't think you're leaving without us, now do you?"

"Who's leaving without us?"

"Ugh. No one's leaving without us, you idiot."

If Takuya could look any happier, he did now. Even Kouji couldn't help but feel a lot better at hearing those two oddly annoying voices. "Bokomon! Neemon!" They were only milliseconds off from speaking at the exact same time. Indeed, there were their two friends standing there. Bokomon had the same large book tucked under one arm, ready for easy acess to relate recent events to the two, while Neemon looked his usual idiotic look. Though, even the yellow rabbit couldn't help but smile as he remembered who the two standing in front of him were.

Bokomon smiled at them as well. "Takuya! Kouji! Ah, where are the others?"

A bad way to end a good hello. The change was obvious no matter how one might want to sugar coat it. Kouji tensened up, Takuya turning his gaze away from the two. "We don't know," Kouji spoke truthfully. "I met Takuya while coming here being attacked by some Gazimon. We haven't seen anyone else. The only one who might know anything would be you two, Terriermon, or Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon."

"I see." The little hored Digimon crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Then, Neemon and I will come with you to find them."

"No." It had surprised everyone when Takuya had been the one to say that. "Bokomon, you and Neemon should stay here. Everyone knows that you traveled with the Legendary Warriors the last time we were here and most know that we're humans. If they didn't, Cerberumon probably told them. It would be too dangerous for you two to come with us."

Shock crossed Bokomon's face. "But, Takuya-"

For probably the third time that day, Kouji sighed. "Takuya's right. You would put yourself and us in danger. Besides, Ophanimon can contact us through our D-Scanner's, right? You can still help us and not be in danger at the same time."

Takuya decided to rephrase what Kouji had said a little. "If anyone shows up here, you can tell us. We need you here, Bokomon. Not because we don't want you getting hurt, even Kouji knows you can take care of yourself, but because this would be the first stop on everyone elses mind. They're going to need you guys to help them." He finished off his little speech with a smile.

Sighing, Bokomon gave in. It was either the easy way or the hard way and he knew that the two didn't mean any harm by telling him to stay there. "Alright. We'll stay. But you better come back before leaving again. And you," Now, he rounded on Terriermon, fixing the green marked creature with a hard stare. "You better not let anything bad happen to them."

"Don't worry," Terriermon replied, paws on his hips, chest puffed out. "It's not like I'm going to purposely lead them somewhere dangerous."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about. Well, you should know about what you're getting into." Bokomon took the large book out from under his arm, flipping through pages. He stopped with one finger on the paper, an almsot proud look on his face. "Here it is. I recorded it myself." The Digimon cleared his throat, getting read to read the writing.

"When Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon were still Patamon, Salmon, and Lopmon, a war broke out between those who supported what you guys did and those who didn't. It was a fierce battle with no side backing down. Though, by some twisted turn of events, most Digimon started seeing it as that you tried to destroy the Digital World instead of helping it. That started right about the time Cerberumon showed up. There are still some Digimon who side with us, of course, but the others aren't afraid to attack a human on sight. Understand?"

"So you have no idea who's behind this?" asked Kouji. He knew that Digimon would attack them once they saw them. It helped support what the Gazimon said and what Terriermon said earlier. Why they had to go through that again, he did not know. Still, it was nice to know theys till had some on their side, hopefully willing to help. They were screwed otherwise.

Bokomon closed the book. "Other than Cerberumon, no."

A small groan came from Takuya. "Great. We're going in completely blind!" Interesting way to word it, but it worked.

Cherubimon stepped forward towards Kouji and Takuya. "We'll help in any way possible. It's only fair since we should have stopped this rift in the first place." A nod from Seraphimon and Ophanimon followed his words, showing they supported every word that was said.

"Thanks, Cherubimon," replied Kouji with a relaxed smile. One more less worry on his mind. Turning his attention to Takuya, the brunette nodded. Kouji let Terriermoon climb up onto his usual perch, turning his back to the six other Digimon.

Allies were coming in all sorts of shapes and sizes for them. Looking over his shoulder, he had to admit, he had one rag tag group of friends. And there were still more to find. And maybe there were still some other friends that sided with them in the middle of this war. And maybe some of them turned, not knowing where their Warriors went when they needed them for this. It was anyones guess. Looking back forward, he let his hands rest in the pockets of the jacket, a small smirk playing on his face as he moved away from the castle, Terriermon on his shoulder and Takuya by his side.

"Kouji, you better come back! You too, Takuya!" Bokomon called out after them.

"See ya later!" added Neemon, waving a hand.


	7. Unlikely Meeting

Bah. Sorry for the horrible lateness. This chapter was a pain to me. I know what I want to get done in each chapter, it's just hot to get it done. My mind isn't cooperating. Well, here it is. Not as long as I hoped, but hopefully you guys like it.

---------------...--------------------

Night had all but fallen over the Digital World, clouds hiding any light that might come from stars or a moon, sending the forest into darkness. Kouji was stoking the fire in front of him, poking random glowing coals with the end of a stick as small flames nipped at the few remains of wood there was. Terriermon was supposed to be out with Takuya, gathering more wood as well as any food that could be found. However, the bunny had found his way back to him, spouting some nonsence about how Takuya could find it own his own, sitting down and soon falling asleep in a sprawled out mess of Digimon. It was annoying to have to swat away one of the large ears every single time Terriermon tried to roll over or even change position.

The fire was soon to go out, the flames had already died down more. Darkness was always an edgy subject to Kouji, expecially when in the Digital World. Even with Kouichi being his twin, as well as the Warrior of Darkness, it still put him on edge. Most of it had something to do with not knowing what lurked around the corder, hidden in the shadows. As the last bright colors disappeared, leaving nothing but smoldering blue and red coals, sent Kouji on full alert. Blue eyes darted around nervously from one tree to another, stick gripped hard in his hand.

Every rustle of leaves sent his attention to where the sound came from, every small call of a Digimon sending the hairs on the back of his neck up on end. He should be used to this by now. He shouldn't be this jumpy. Kouji mentally cursed himself for jumping at every little sound. It wasn't like he couldn't fight back if someone dangerous did manage to show up. Picking up a small handfull of hearby leaves, Kouji threw them onto the disappearing fire, watching as horribly small flames licked at them for only a short time before going back to the small coals.

And of course, just as he was beginning to settle down, the loudest crackle of leaves he had heard that night sounded from behind him. The boy snapped around, eyes narrowed dangerously and the stick held at his side with every possible way to use the uneffective twig as a weapon running through his mind. And once more, it was all unnessicary. Here came Takuya from the dark depths of the forest, twigs, sticks, and anything else that could make a flame appear in hand.

The brunette boy grinned at his jumpy friend, dumping his find in a small pile next to him as he sat down. There was a small silence that followed, only broken by the tossing of wood onto the steadily growing fire and the resulting crackles, as well as Terriermon's little snores. "Kouji," Takuya finally spoke, not turning to look at his friend. "everyone's okay, right? I mean, we've been without our spirits before, but the entire Digital World wasn't out to kill us then."

It was unlike Takuya to ask a question like that. It just proved how worried he was. Kouji could relate. He hesitated, thinking the question through before replying. "Junpei wouldn't purposely get himself into a fight. The same would go for Tomoki. Izumi would know better than to start a fight, but if provoked, you never know what she might do. And Kouichi-" Here, Kouji stopped. Having been trying to think more so on his own survival so he wasn't easily distracted, Kouji tried hard to not think of his brother's safety as much as he did before hand.

"Kouchi would stay out of sight and follow any leads he could pick up that might lead to finding his friends, right?" The comforting smile that Takyya gave Kouji helped him calm down. "So, there's no need to worry about him. Kouichi would be the safest of us all."

A small nod left Kouji. "Yeah. And thanks, Takuya."

Takuya looked a bit confused as to why he was being thanks before smiling. "Don't sweat it. But it does suck that Neemon and Bokomon couldn't come with us." He crossed his arms over his chest, head tilted back.

"You and I both know that they couldn't. Even though they are our friends, it would only get harder as we went. Bokomon would get offended if he heard anyone talking bad about us and we'd have to worry about resucing them instead of finding the others."

"Yeah, I guess. Kouji, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kouji followed Takuya's gaze to the trees behind them. Blue eyes narrowed as a little rustling of leaves reached his ears. The black haired one of the two stood, shortly followed by his friend. A hand went to the pocket of his pants, D-Scanner quickly being pulled out for defenseive purposes. Terriermon was left to fend for his sleeping self as the two humans faced the trees completely. Blarely a glance was exchanged between the two as the rustling sound grew louder and closer. Taking one small step forward, what happened next was not what either of the two were expecting.

His breath was knocked out of him as something smalled into the middle of Kouji's back. The blue and black device left his hand in the surprise, landing in the grass in front of him. Something cold and sharp was pressing down on his back as Kouji tried to left himself up to get a better look at the stituation. However, as he lifted his head, he was met with pressure on his head, forcing it back down. Low growls came from above him. From the corner of his eye, Kouji could see a large blue and silver pelted wolf-like Digimon standing over him. Takuya had his own little guardian as well.

Growling in irritation at being caught off guard, he pulled one arm ot from underneath his body, reaching for the D-Scanner lying just out of reach. Kouji continued to try to reach the bi-colored device. He could feel the surface rubbing aginst his fingers before it was ripped off the ground by a small feline, furred tail flicking back and fourth behind her. White fur with purple markings and a rather interesting looking ring near the tip of her tail and blue eyes glinting mischieviously at Kouji. Gloves covered her paws, large black claws gripping at his D-Scanner. "Give that back!"

She tossed it up, catching it again, a very cattish grin on her features. "Why should I? You're nothing but humans. I don't have to take orders from you."

"Besides, we were promised good things for bringing you two in," purred someone other than the feline in front of him.

"Hey! That's mine!" Takuya's voice rang out, an ever-obvious growl to his tone.

Kouji turned his attention to the white and brown striped cat that padded up next to the other one. Both looked identical except for a few color variations. The new feline had brown gloves, not the same yellow-green as the one that took his D-Scanner. As well, there was no ring present near the end of her tail. In her paws was Takuya's black and red device, claws digging into the plastic. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" The last question was one that hardly needed answering. More importantly, was Terriermon still sleeping? Obviously not from the manilla lump that moved, a glare on the bunny's face as he spotted the two felines. But why was he going away from them? _'Traitor!'_ the black haired boy snarled in his mind.

The first one, with the purple on her coat, smirked at Kouji coldly, pacing right in front of his one outstretched arm, keeping just out of his reach. "You know what we want, human. Cerberumon told us what you planned to do to the Digital World in the past. Now you've come back to try it again!" The smirk disappeared, replaced by a scowl, words drawn out in a hiss. She swiped a paw at the back of his hand, glaring right into his eyes, blue into blue. "No Digimon is going to let you get far with your plans. We're just here to collect you and then the reward later on." That one moment of hostility gone, she picked up pacing once more.

How could their view on the Legendary Warriors become so corrupted? "We didn't do anything! Cherubimon tried to destroy the Digital World, Lucemon too! The Legendary Warriors stopped them before it got out of control and saved this place. Why would we want to destroy what we saved?"

"Silence!" Again, the paw swiped at him. "How should we know why you changed your minds? All we know is that we can't trust the Warriors anymore. Cerberumon brought this world together after the destruction it went through to fight for the Warriors! You tore this place apart and now when someone comes to try to fix that, you come back to destroy it once more!"

The two wolf-Digimon let out low growls, their jaws close to the necks of both boys. "We have chosen what path we take. You have no right to meddle in the afairs of this world." Those cold, harsh words filled Kouji's head.

Had they really left the Digital World in such chaos? It didn't seem possible. After Lucemon's defeat everything went back to the way it was. Why? Why did everything have to end up so twisted? "No. I won't believe it. Cerberumon tricked you! He's been working with someone to try to destroy the Digital World. You have to let us go so we can stop them and get things back to normal." Takuya shouted out the words, squirming to try to free himself from the weight of the Digimon on top of him. "We didn't stop Cherubimon, the Royal Knights, and Lucemon only to come this far and get beat down by a bunch of cats and dogs!"

The one that had been mainly talking the whole time walked over to the brunette, eyes narrowed towards him. "Watch what you say. I know about your injury. That Sorcerymon can only do so much to heal a broken bone. It would be a shame if his efforts were wasted now." As if to prove her point, Takuya let out a small gasp and hiss, moving his unpinned arm to grip at his once healed shoulder. "You're only going to irritate it, so quit struggling and make this easier on yourself."

"We'll never give up!"

Same old Takuya. But, Kouji had to agree. They never let anything stop them before. Why start now? "We'd rather die before letting you take us!"

"Then roll over and play dead, boy. We're taking you alive or unconscious."

Kouji glared at the two felines, trying to think of how he could get out of this mess. If Terriermon hadn't run off, maybe they could have found a way out. But with it just being him and Takuya, without their spirits, how did they stand a chance? It wasn't like if he asked nicely they would let them go. No matter what parents said, please and thank you weren't always the magic words. It would be up to him to get them out of this mess. Unless Takuya came up with something. And soon. It was only a matter of time before the cats got done with the talking.

However, a distraction came in the unusual form of a meat apple. It hit the brown marked cat on the back of the head, a similar one managing to hit its mark on the white Digimon. Either there was some force out there that finally decided to take pity on them, or Terriermon had actually gone to find something useful. Glancing up at the wolfish digital creature standing on him, Kouji bore whitness to a nicely aimed peice of fruit hitting it on the nose. The Digimon let out a small howl, rearing up slightly and taking a few small steps back before landing down on all fours again.

Standing quickly, and picking up the nearest apple, he chucked it at the similar looking blue hued wolf pinning down Takuya. "Over here, you flea bitten hound!" It turned on him, letting his friend up.

"Don't let them escape!" the white feline hissed, paws over her head to protect herself from the apples. The D-Scanner was still in her grasp, the same with the other brown striped Digimon cat. The apples continued to rain down, that seeming to have no effect on the approaching bladed canines. They circled around Kouji and Takuya, growling with teeth bared. The two humans were forced to take steps back, both not looking like they were ready to give up yet, even with the odds against them. Kouji looked around franitcally for some object he could use as a weapon. Nothing came to sight. Mentally cursing at every thing he could think of, he took another step back.

Things turned worse as the two felines decided to join in on the fighting, taking places between the two hounds to block the oncoming fruits. This was getting more and more hopeless for the two friends. Kouji had his back pressed against a tree, Takuya in no better of a situation. Nothing was going their way. When did it ever?

The two bladed wolves let out low snarls, taking only two steps forward before another voice cut in. An oddly familiar, annoying voice. "Hey! Dumb dogs! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size?" Terriermon was standing on a small rock, paws crossed over his chest and the cockiest smirk on his face ever. Needless to say, that got everyone's attention. "I never thought Sangloupmon would stoop so low as to take orders from a few cats. Tailmon and Mikemon expecially."

The Sangloupmon growled at Terriermon, turning to advance on him. By now, the apples had stopped. "Care to repeat that?" one hisses, lips lifting to expose rows of sharp fangs.

"Turned traitor, have you, Terriermon?" The white pelted Tailmon asked coldly.

Kouji never got to hear the rest of the conversation or the resulting fight that left the area. Something else had caught both his and Takuya's attention. "Takuya! Kouji! This way." Half surprised and half curious, Kouji looked over his shoulder, even more surprised to see Jupei there, waving for them to follow.

"Junpei!" the brunette exclaimed, walking forward to meet his friend. Kouji followed, deeply happy to see that no danger had seemed to befallen the Warrior of Lightning.

"Don't forget about me!" another, mroe higher pitched voice added in. Tomoki came weaving through trees, a few apples still in his hands.

Takuya turned on the youngest of the group. "Tomoki!"

No more greetings could be exchanged. Junpei was getting annoyed at the delays in getting to safety. He pushed Takuya from behind, trying to get the smaller boy to start moving. "Enough talking. We have to get moving. Who knows when those Digimon will be back."

------------...---------------------

There it is. I hope you liked it. Also, if there are any specific Digimon you would like to see in here, just let me know in a reply.


	8. Another Small Note

Okay. I know you guys have been patently waiting for the next chapter of Surviving the Night. The problem is that I lost my flash drive, which is where I kept everything. The good part is that I didn't have that much done. I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP, but there is a lot of chaos in school with the new semester starting. It should be up, hopefully, in a month or less. Hopefully less.

Thank you for your cooperation in the wait. I'll make it even more interesting and action packed for you guys.

Just don't eat me.


End file.
